


【灿俊】All Night LONG

by OTT8426



Category: ChanJun, DongRen, NCT (Band), Soulmate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTT8426/pseuds/OTT8426
Summary: 月色正好，All Night LONG
Relationships: couples - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【灿俊】All Night LONG

李东赫面对黄仁俊从来没有拥有过太多的自制力。

今晚，在这特殊的一晚，情人节的晚上，他们正式公开了，虽然是个直播事故，但是不得不承认，他喜欢这个事故。

看着黄仁俊坐在床上，脸上因为还在气自己莽撞让两人的恋情公开，李东赫知道黄仁俊其实并不是反感恋情公开，而是害羞自己当着那么多人的面做了深情的告白。

一想到刚刚对着镜头一脸认真告白的黄仁俊，李东赫就只觉得自己心头一片滚烫。

他最爱的茉莉花从今晚开始，印着他李东赫的名字，他们终于正大光明地互相拥有了。

用力吻住自己的茉莉花，紧紧拥住自己的小朋友，尽管这个人虚长了些月份，但是他就是自己心里最宝贵的小朋友。

黄仁俊没想到李东赫一上来就这么攻势凶猛，被他啃得嘴都有些发麻，起先还挺硬气地一声不吭，后头下面被李东赫的唇舌侵占就忍不住不争气地开始往下掉金豆豆了，又是哭着求饶，又是痴缠着撒娇，最后闹得嗓子都嚯嚯得嘶哑。

而今晚的李东赫明显是精神极了，像是要使出浑身解数来将黄仁俊的里里外外吃个干净。

黄仁俊还没从刚刚让人眩晕的快感中反应过来，一屁股坐在李东赫身上就被吓得想要逃走，一脸不可思议地扶着李东赫的肩想要离开，“你，你，你！”

你了半天也没说什么来。

那简直是满膛的炮弹，就等着一会儿打得他开花。

黄仁俊咽了咽口水，深感今晚自己可能小命不保。

与屏幕上大众熟知的甜蜜小熊完全不一样，现在的李东赫就像是果敢的将军，在名为黄仁俊的疆土上驰骋开拓。

李东赫放开被他吻得有些缺氧的黄仁俊，沿着他的脖子一路吻下，他太热了，尤其是身下，简直像是经历了二次发酵，再次吻住黄仁俊，温柔地舔舐着他已经被调整的小虎牙，

“我爱你。”

李东赫闭上眼，纵身一跃，进入他的天堂。

黄仁俊要疯了，被李东赫给予的一切弄疯了。

他浑身冒着热汗，整个人像是刚从沸水中捞出来的年糕，白皙的肌肤散发着对于李东赫来说是“食物”的香气，眼神湿漉漉的，任李东赫在他身体里横冲直撞，被顶到了一个地方，黄仁俊皱了皱眉，没忍住抓住了李东赫的手背，眼里也蓄满了泪水挂在眼睑。

李东赫低下头，鼻尖蹭了蹭黄仁俊发烫的脸蛋，软着嗓子道，“别哭，我会好好疼你的。”

这一晚上李东赫可谓是花样百出，而黄仁俊也难得由着李东赫乱来，天边开始出现曙光，太阳慢慢升起。

翻来覆去，All Night LONG.


End file.
